


A Hot Summer's Prank

by Flashfires, Ronique



Category: Ripper Street
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fondling, Kissing, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jackmund
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flashfires/pseuds/Flashfires, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronique/pseuds/Ronique
Summary: Matthew Judge is quite the prankster and Edmund Reid is his muse. First chapter by Flashfires and second by Ronique.





	1. Crime...

It’s a hot Summer’s afternoon. A gentle Sunday. Edmund has just had a cooling bath and gone out into the garden, shirtless, airing himself, enjoying the scents of the flowers and the general peaceful ambiance.

Matthew on seeing his lover out in the garden from the kitchen window, where he’s just finishing a refreshing lemonade, decides Edmund looks far too gorgeous and peaceful out there. He can’t stop himself from satisfying his urge to tease.

A few moments later…

Whilst leaning against the garden wall, head back, eyes closed, almost meditating, Edmund does not bother to open his eyes as Matthew approaches.

‘Look like you need dryin’ off sweetheart’ Comes Matthew’s voice in seductive tones.

Edmund opens his eyes and smiles gently at Matthew’s flirty face. He’s about to ask where Matthew has been. Edmund’s mouth has only just opened when Matthew throws two handfuls of talcum powder at him with an abrupt laugh.

‘What the!?’ Exclaims Edmund. Blinking and spitting out what has just gotten into his mouth a little. A cloud of the white powder settles around him.

Matthew is beside himself with amusement…edging backwards out of harms way…and then bending forward as the laughter erupted from his belly.

‘I JUST BATHED!! For gods sake Matthew….you’re like a fucking child sometimes!’ Edmund snaps, clearly miffed yet not really angry..looking at his hands & torso, now chalky white, and waving his hands about to clear the air in front of his face. 

Whilst Ed is concerned with the talc and seeing how plastered with it he is, Matthew sneaks quickly to the kitchen and grabs a pail of cold water. One previously filled, when the idea occurred to him.

Matthew approaches again, momentarily enjoying the comical expression of irritation on Ed’s face and then…’Well lemme just wash that off for you then darlin’!’ He drawls with a cheeky side smile.

‘DON’T YOU…!’ Begins Edmund, eyes wide, pointing at Matthew in warning.

Pointless, Matthew throws the water over Edmund & drops the pail with a clatter, he’s ready to run yet he wants to stay to see the effect of the water.

Edmund gasps , his mouth open, his eyes wide, his body shocked with the sudden icy cold sensation.

‘THaT’s IT!! You bastard…that’s it!’ Growls a very wet Edmund. The water runs down his linen trousers making them stick to him, making them a little see through. It’s a wonderful sight.

‘Now. now Ed!….’ Matthew chimes as he backs off again and starts to run…’ Don’t get your panties in a knot!’ 

Ed roars and Matthew heads fast towards the house laughing, with Ed on his heels, dripping.


	2. ...and Punishment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edmund Reid catches up with Matthew Judge.

Matthew is quicker than Edmund, his figure more lithe and graceful. He extends his lead on Edmund through the tight curves of the garden, but once in the house Edmund’s longer legs give him the advantage. Edmund catches up and, with a growl, swoops in like a pouncing bear. He wraps his arms around Matthew’s midsection, twists them mid-stride, and drags them both to the plush carpet in front of the living room fireplace.

“Ooof!” Matthew grunts as he thumps to the floor on his side.

Edmund is pressed against his back, laughing as he catches his breath. It is not often he sprints so hard. The wide smile on his face is more common these days, given the man in his arms. It is a smile which reaches his eyes. His glee and exertion have turned his cheeks rosy.

The image of Edmund’s face as he was doused with the icy water is forever imprinted in Matthew’s mind. Despite being manhandled to the floor, his laughter has yet to subside. He wipes at his eyes to clear the tears and his chest shakes when he tries to draw breath between fits of laughter.

Edmund is determined Matthew must pay for his transgression. As his own laughter subsides, he pushes off the floor onto his hands and knees. He looms over Matthew and adopts a stern look. Then he grabs Matthew’s shoulders, rolls Matthew onto his back, and reaches for his wrists.

Matthew recognizes Edmund’s intent to pin him. He is not the most advanced ground fighter, but he has more experience than Edmund. Quickly, he twists under Edmund and wraps his legs around Edmund’s waist. He yanks Edmund forward into his guard, pressing their hips together as he slips his hands behind Edmund’s head and intertwines his fingers.

Edmund has only time enough to plant his hands on either side of Matthew’s head for balance before he is pulled in for a kiss. “Mmfffmm,” is Edmund’s half-hearted muffled and indignant protest. Then he closes his eyes. He cannot help but soften and leans down so Matthew can rest on the floor. Edmund mewls, licking at Matthew’s lower lip, hoping for an invitation to deepen the kiss.

Matthew feels the weight of Edmund’s body as it sinks onto his own. He smiles, breaking the kiss, and chuckles.

Edmund’s stern look has melted away into desire, but he is not willing to completely give up his façade of outrage just yet. He nibbles at his lower lip and pulls back to look at Matthew. “You’re a menace.” Edmund’s gaze lingers on Matthew’s lips before sliding down his jaw to his neck. The heat of Matthew’s body pressed against his stirs his longing.

“You’re getting me all wet. Look at you, soaking and dripping all over the carpet,” Matthew tuts.

Edmund lowers his head, nipping at Matthew’s jawline. "And you wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?“ Edmund growls into his ear. He slips his tongue out and slowly curls it around Matthew’s earlobe.

Edmund’s tongue is soft and warm. Matthew moans. "Have I mentioned how desirous you are when you’re wet?” Matthew hums. He reaches down, grazing his palm along Edmund’s flank. Then between their bodies, over Edmund’s abdomen, and to the waistband of his trousers. He dips his fingers inside and rubs at the skin.

"You think you can play your way out of your misdeeds?“ Edmund says before sucking on the skin below Matthew’s ear.

"Absolutely.” Matthew slips his hand further inside Edmund’s trousers to cup his lover’s manhood.

Edmund gasps, his breath fluttering against Matthew’s neck. It always surprises him that Matthew would touch him so intimately.

Matthew grins. Edmund has always been responsive and eliciting the noises he makes has turned into a pastime. Matthew runs his fingertips along Edmund’s scrotum and cock.

Edmund whimpers. He stills, lost in the soft touch. Then Matthew begins to rub him. He moans and spreads his knees, begging Matthew to continue.

Noting the change in control, Matthew chuckles low and shifts his legs to allow himself greater access. “That’s it, darlin’. Let me make it up to you…”


End file.
